Омела…
by twilightpotterstackhouse
Summary: Хлоя имеет подарок для Lex, но он хочет что-то еще из нее. Будет ли все они нуждаются в заключение признать, как они чувствуют некоторые Омела? Перевод Integralllviper.


Не владеют Smallville.

Этот рассказ был переведен в Integralllviper.

Омела…  
Хлою всегда поражало, насколько безумными становятся люди в Рождество. Липкие декорации, ослепляющие лампы, маленькие престарелые леди, ударяющие своими тележками твои голени, когда ты медленно продвигаешься по коридору. Она почти презирала всё это. Если бы не тыквенные пироги миссис Кент и тот факт, что все друзья журналистки становились исключительно милыми и всепрощающими в это время года, она впадала бы в спячку до окончания праздников.  
Хлоя только что закончила покупать подарки и направлялась в Телон. Горячая чашечка кофе непременно улучшит её настроение. Она надеялась, что приобрела всем желанные подарки. Ведь, скорее всего это их последнее Рождество вместе – в следующем году друзья окончат колледж и каждый пойдет своей дорогой. Эти размышления опечалили её.  
Она купила Кларку новую куртку, зная, что большая часть его одежды разорвалась на клочки либо сожжена, хотя он не признавался, из-за столкновений с фриками, которые заполонили город.  
Лане она купила подходящие друг другу шарф и шляпу, у этой девушки никогда нет достаточно аксессуаров. Не составило труда купить подарок Лоис, она уже месяцы намекала, что хочет новый электрошок. Хлоя смогла найти такой в виде обычного сотового телефона, так что она знала, что попала в точку. Но что, если Лоис перепутает электрошок с настоящим сотовым и её мозг получит несколько весьма болезненных ударов тока? Хм…  
Журналистка купила также несколько подарков для других людей, которые не значили так много в её жизни, как эта троица, и ещё она проявила усердие, чтобы купить подарок Лексу. Да. Точно. Лексу Лутору. Она понятия не имела, почему ее это беспокоило, он итак уже имел всё, а если что-то и не имел, то мог легко заполучить. Она знала, что никто ничего не получил от него, он давно был исключен из круга друзей, на что имелись веские причины.  
Но Хлое осознание этого не помогало. Две одинокие фигурки сидели в мусорном ведре, опечатанном документами. Это были Warrior Angel и Devilicus. Она точно не помнила, когда узнала, что Лекс был преданным поклонником серии, но, тем не менее, она не могла выбросить сей факт из головы. Так что, когда она увидела их лежащими на витрине, просто купила и всё. Она планировала подарить Лексу их анонимно.  
Если бы он знал, что это Хлоя сделала ему подарок, то надавил бы на неё, желая узнать, почему она это сделала. Ведь, честно говоря, она всегда что-то чувствовала к Лексу. Что-то, что не должна была чувствовать. Но все знают, что чувства нельзя контролировать, Хлоя знала это по своему горькому опыту. Так что она не могла полностью уничтожить свои чувства. Она хотела бы, чёрт возьми, раздавить их на мелкие кусочки и запихнуть в самые дальние уголки сознания.  
Сейчас был канун Рождества и она не собиралась ждать завтрашнего дня, чтобы раздарить свои подарки. Она ненавидела конкурировать с кем-либо в день Рождества. Подарки были уже упакованы. Она уже раздала подарки всем, кроме Ланы, Лоис, Кларка, и, конечно же, Лекса. Трое из них находились внутри тёплого здания прямо перед ней.  
Она покрепче сжала в руке сумку полную подарков и вошла в кафе, остановилась ненадолго, чтобы заказать себе чашечку кофе, затем осмотрелась. Она нашла взглядом Лоис и помахала ей рукой с другого конца комнаты, Кларк закатил глаза из-за её театральности. Репортер пошла к ним, шлепнулась в пустое кресло, Лоис тем временем жадно следила за её коробкой сверкающими от предвкушения глазами.  
- А где Лана? – спросила Хлоя, вредно усмехнувшись Лоис.  
- О, она вернулась к работе, но сказала, что с минуту на минуту освободится, - ответил Кларк, поискав даму своего сердца за прилавком. Хлоя кивнула, подтянув к себе поближе сумку, когда Лоис попыталась схватить её.  
- Терпение, Лоис, - предупредила Хлоя, покачав головой.  
- Терпение не является одним из моих достоинств, - заявила Лоис, сделав глоток из её чашки. – Но я позволю тебе повеселиться, я уже получила свой. Я поймала волшебного мальчика под омелой, которые Лана, к сожалению, развешала повсюду. Видела бы ты его лицо, прежде, чем он понял, что я только что сделала из-за этого глупого растения, которое висело над нашими головами. Бесценно… Я удивлена, что ты не попала под неё. Она повсюду.  
- Удача направила мои ноги, - улыбнулась Хлоя, а затем с отвращением, наконец, заметила, что зелёное растение действительно висит практически везде. Того, кто придумал традицию целоваться под кустом омелы, нужно заставить целовать самого ужасного человека в загробном мире в темных недрах ада.  
- Я рад, что Лана не видела этого, Лоис, - сделал выговор Кларк и чуть-чуть улыбнулся. Очевидно, Лана была не единственной, кто был против поцелуя. – Что в сумке, Хлоя? – поинтересовался он, смотря на блестящую обертку, выглядывавшую из сумки.  
- Подарки, не смотри, - пригрозила она, прекрасно зная, что он мог использовать свое дурацкое видение-рентген и узнать, что получит. Кларк вскинул руки вверх в притворной попытке сдаться и пообещал не испортить сюрприза.  
Удовлетворённая Хлоя решила подождать Лану. Несколько мгновений спустя брюнетка села рядом с Кларком, поцеловав его в щёку.  
- Хорошо постаралась с омелой, - поддразнила Лоис, подмигивая Кларку, лицо которого немедленно приобрело впечатляющий оттенок красного.  
- О, я знаю, - Лана любовалась своей ручной работой, - У вас уже был шанс использовать её?  
- В некотором роде, да, - глаза Лоис сияли, но Хлоя пнула её под столом.  
- Эй! – вскричал Кларк, поразив всех. - Хлоя принесла подарки! – он бросил ей намекающий взгляд.  
- Да, я хочу подарить их, ведь, я полагаю, будет удобнее сделать это сегодня, - усмехнулась Хлоя и вытащила первый верхний подарок, оказавшийся подарком Кларка.  
- Превосходно, Хлоя! – воскликнул он, разворачивая подарок, чтобы увидеть лучше. – Это та самая, что я видел пару месяцев назад и хотел купить. Она слишком большая, - он бросил укоризненный взгляд на девушку, но куртка села как влитая.  
- Замолчи, Кларк, - ответила Хлоя, - Выглядит великолепно!  
- Спасибо, Хлоя, мне нравится! – он протянул руку и обнял её. Немного покопавшись в сумке, она вытащила еще один подарок и подала его Лане.  
- Оу, Хлоя, они прекрасны, - проворковала та, легко пробежавшись пальцами по материи, - Спасибо!  
- Ничего особенного, - Хлоя махнула рукой, - Рада, что тебе нравится, - «или, по крайней мере, умело делаешь вид» подумала она про себя. Улыбаясь, она поняла, что дошла очередь до подарка Лоис. Она нашарила подарок, но его размер не соответствовал маленькому электрошокеру в виде мобильника, он был нестандартной формы и больше. Она вытащила его и вспомнила, что положила подарок Лекса с остальными.  
Закрыв надпись с его именем, она быстро поставила подарок между ног, чтобы уберечь его от рук Лоис.  
- Эй, что насчёт меня? – притворно надулась Лоис.  
- Подожди, я ищу его… - Хлоя вновь порылась в мешке, но не нашла. – Должно быть, я его оставила в машине, дай мне секунду ...  
- А это для кого? – спросила Лоис, указывая на подарок.  
- Кое-кому ещё, - нерешительно ответила Хлоя, - Я сейчас вернусь с твоим.  
- Поторопись, - произнесла Лоис, подмигивая. Хлоя покинула их и двинулась к дверям. Она слышала, как парочка смеется над Лоис, которая была вынуждена ждать своего подарка. Хлоя покачала головой со смешком. Выход был близко.  
Блондинка так торопилась, что не заметила мужчину, только что вошедшего в главную дверь Телона. В этой части заведения было пусто, так как все столпились вокруг столиков, да и старались держаться подальше от основной части развешанных Ланой омел. В результате она не удосужилась посмотреть куда бежала, так что когда она столкнулась с кем-то, она уронила пакет. Сильные руки подхватили её, чтобы она не составила компанию своему блестящему пакету на полу. Взглянув на спасителя, она похолодела. Это был Лекс, и на его лице присутствовала традиционная ухмылка.  
- Мисс Салливан, - поздоровался он не слишком любезно. - Я понимаю, что праздники, но я не верю, что это повод для рассеянности.  
- Да, но лучше вам носить колокольчик на шее, чтобы люди знали, когда Ваше Величество приближается, -

- Да, но лучше вам носить колокольчик на шее, чтобы люди знали, когда Ваше Величество приближается, - парировала она, сузив глаза.  
- Ах, как я люблю наши маленькие стычки, - протянул он. – Они так поднимают мне самооценку.  
- О, это достижение, - фальшиво улыбнулась Хлоя. – Так как, мы все знаем, что ваш нарциссизм и есть причина стычек.  
- Не все настолько самоотверженны, как ваш друг Кларк, - продолжал он и его глаза потемнели.  
- Когда-то он был и вашим другом, - возразила она.  
- Всё меняется...  
- Не должно.  
Он промолчал. Решив, что разговор окончен, она продолжила путь к двери.  
- Вы забыли кое-что, - крикнул он, перекрывая шум остальных посетителей кофейни. Сердце Хлои ушло в пятки. Она забыла его подарок на полу. Хлоя развернулась, чтобы забрать его прежде, чем он понял, что подарок адресован ему. Но было слишком поздно.  
- Лексу, - прочитал он тихо, взглянул поверх подарка и ухмыльнулся. – Вы дарите мне подарок, мисс Салливан? – она протянула руку, чтобы схватить предмет, но он поднял его у неё над головой, а выражение его лица мгновенно привело ее в бешенство. Он насмехался над ней.  
- Я изменила своё решение, - разбушевалась она, после нескольких неудачных попыток вернуть подарок.  
- Так-так-так, не очень празднично для вас, - издевался он. И прежде, чем она это поняла, начал снимать обёртку. – Что там такое? Книга о том, как стать лучше вас? Галстук, который задушит меня, когда я его надену? Бутылка вина, смешанного с хлоркой?.. –  
Он остановил свой сарказм, когда увидел, что было под упаковкой. Его челюсть не по-луторски отвисла, а взгляд смягчился, пока он крутил две фигурки в руках.  
- Счастливого Рождества, Лекс, - сказала она, повернувшись на каблуках, и отправилась к двери. Как она могла быть такой глупой?  
- Стой! – сказал он. Она уже приоткрыла дверь, когда почувствовала длинные пальцы на своём плече.  
- Что вам надо? – спросила она, стесняясь смотреть на него.  
- Я… - начал он, но потом резко остановился. Почувствовав, что что-то изменилось, она взглянула на него, но Лекс не смотрел на неё. Он уставился куда-то выше её головы. Подняв голову, она поняла, в чём причина. Омела.  
Прежде, чем она успела вспомнить, что это значит, взгляд Лекса опустился на ее лицо. Он колебался лишь мгновение перед тем, как коснуться её губ своими.  
Поцелуй был медленным сначала, как если бы он был неуверен, что имеет право сделать это. Тогда вновь что-то пошло неверно.  
Он положил руку, которая была свободна, на её талию. Его язык был настойчив, и всё, что Хлоя могла сделать это, открыть рот.  
Её рука легла на его шею, подтянув его ближе, прижалась к нему так сильно, как только могла. Его рука крепко сжимала её, и другая рука сдвинулась на секунду только, чтобы зарыться ей в волосы. Должно быть, он поставил его подарок на пол.  
Это звучит как клише, но «казалось, время остановилось в этот момент». Вдруг зазвенел колокольчик входной двери, и они отстранились.  
Лекс положил свои фигурки на стол рядом с Хлоей и пошёл к прилавку. Девушка смотрела ему вслед, потрясенная его и своими действиями. Когда последний покупатель вошёл, она проскользнула на улицу. Холодный ветер освежил ее мысли и вернул её к реальности.  
Дрожа, она быстро добралась до машины и, схватив подарок Лоис, вернулась в Телон. Войдя, она отметила, что Лекса уже нет у прилавка. Хлоя осторожно подошла к своему столику, незаметно высматривая, где он может находится.  
- Вот ты где! – крикнула Лоис, увидев её за три стола. Хлоя попыталась улыбнуться своей кузине, но безуспешно. – Что случилось? Ты пропала, я решила, что ты забыла обо мне! –  
Хлоя бросила Лоис её подарок и опустилась на место:  
- Извини,.  
Лоис странно посмотрела на неё, но, тем не менее, разорвала обертку подарка.  
- О, Боже! – воскликнула она, как только его открыла. – Как здорово! Его можно везде брать с собой и никто не конфискует. Премного благодарна, Хлоя!  
- Никаких проблем, только не звони с него, - полушутя сказала Хлоя. Она всё еще думала об этом поцелуе.  
- Ужасно, что Лекс не может жить без телефона даже в праздники! – говоря это, Лана посмотрела через плечо подруги.  
Зная, что ей не следует этого делать, Хлоя обернулась. Он разговаривал, прижав к уху сотовый телефон. Она покачала головой и повернулась в своём кресле к друзьям. Заметив, что Кларк пристально смотрел на неё, она с нехорошим предчувствием кинула на него вопрошающий взгляд. Он указал взглядом на Лекса, потом на неё и покачал головой, одними губами говоря «Будьте осторожны». Видимо, он был свидетелем их маленькой сцены.  
Друзья начали болтать о том, о сем, а Хлоя ждала шанса последить за Лексом. Кларк и Лана строили друг другу глазки, Лоис проверяла её новую игрушку – ей, без сомнения, было интересно испытать её на Кларке.  
В надежде на возможность скрыть это, Хлоя оглянулась туда, где несколько минут назад стоял Лекс, ее ждало разочарование. Он исчез.  
- Знаете, я, наверное, должна опробовать эту штучку на Лексе, потому что этот подонок явно ищет проблемы, уставившись сейчас на нас, - Лоис прибавила мощность шокера и демонстративно нажала на кнопку. Хлоя развернулась и наткнулась взглядом на Лекса. Их глаза встретились и он подмигнул.  
- Что происходит? – произнесла Лоис. – Хлоя? Хлоя? Хлоя!  
Девушка очнулась и повернулась к кузине, которая подозрительно наблюдала за ней.  
- Ну… - Рождественское чудо. Хлоя Салливан безмолвна.  
- Ты же знаешь Лекса! Он использует какую-нибудь свою обычную хитрость, верно, Хлоя? - избавил её от дальнейшего смущения Кларк. Она в ответ кивнула.  
- Ладно, пусть бережется. Я - вооружена! – с угрозой произнесла Лоис, допивая свой напиток, - К сожалению, ребята, я должна идти. Вечеринок в канун Рождества в изобилии, - она обняла Хлою, попрощавшись, и ушла.  
- Я тоже должен отправиться домой, - заявил Кларк, - Нужно помочь маме подготовить все для завтрашней вечеринки.Надеюсь увидеть вас обоих там, - он наклонился, дал себя поцеловать Лане и последовал за Лоис.  
- А я должна вернуться к работе, - виновато улыбнулась Лана, - Ещё раз спасибо за подарок, Хлоя.  
Хлоя, все еще погруженная в свои мысли, кивнула. Прошла еще минута прежде, чем она поняла, что всё ушли и она осталась одна. Но только на несколько секунд. Лекс сел за столик напротив неё, ставя подаренные ей игрушки на стол между ними.  
- Я ещё не поблагодарил вас за подарок, - беззлобно сказал он.  
- Я и не ждала, - ответила она, стараясь не смотреть на него. Они оба молчали несколько минут. Хлоя чувствовала на себе его пристальный взгляд, который был сродни лучу солнца на руке во время вождения.  
- Хлоя… - выдохнул он, придвигаясь к ней ближе. – Не хочешь поговорить о том, что случилось? По моему опыту, у большинства девушек есть ненасытная потребность в этом, -

- Один поцелуй под пучком омелы ничего не значит, - сообщила она, игнорируя холод, проникнувший в её сердце. – Не о чем тут говорить.  
Краем глаза она заметила его согласный кивок, это было не трудно, ведь он сидел совсем рядом с ней.  
- Согласен. Не нужно говорить, - прошептал он, наклоняясь к её уху. Жар словно опалил ее, когда его дыхание коснулось ее шеи.Она инстинктивно еще ближе наклонилась к нему.  
Тяжело дыша, она попыталась образумиться. Это был Лекс Лутор. Он не любил её, скорее всего, ему попросту было одиноко, либо он совсем уж отчаялся. А Хлоя нет. Если бы она и хотела быть с ним, то только потому, что действительно хочет быть с ним. Чувствовать его сильные руки, обнимающие её. Чувствовать его губы на своей шее, плечах - повсюду. Слышать как он произносит её имя, будто оно действительно что-то значит для него. Но этого не произойдет. Он использует её, а затем бросит. Хлоя знала, что будет не в состоянии справиться с этим и плевать насколько она хотела узнать, какой бы с ним хотя бы одна ночь.  
- Я не заинтересована в том, чтобы стать одной из твоих подружек на одну ночь, - выдохнула она, смакуя свою дрожь, заметно пробежавшую по телу.  
- А ты думала, что станешь? – спросил он, задев губами её ушко. Её сердцебиение ускорилось. «Он имел ввиду, что я недостойна одной ночи или что он хотел бы больше, чем одну ночь?» Она не знала, что ответить.  
Должно быть, он почувствовал что-то в её молчании, поэтому предпочёл уточнить.  
- У меня есть предположение, что одной ночи не хватит, - рука Лекса опустилась под стол, чтобы коснуться внешней стороны её бедра. Хлоя не знала, сколько еще могла держаться. Его красивые слова нисколько не умалили её страхов.  
Он выдохнул, нагревая её и без того разгоряченную кожу.  
- Что, если бы я сказал тебе, что все изменилось больше, чем кажется? Не считая нашей с Кларком дружбы.  
Хлоя смутилась.  
- Например, что?  
Лекс колебался.  
- Что если… Что, если я скажу, что наша напускная дружба стала для меня чем-то большим с тех пор, как мы встретились на явочной квартире?  
Хлоя задержала дыхание. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Он лгал. Он не любил её. У Лекса не было к ней никаких настоящих чувств, кроме вражды и ненависти.  
Её напряжение вернулось.  
- Ах, вот почему ты игнорировал меня, оскорблял меня, и оскорбляешь каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся?  
Хлоя знала, что была груба, но это ей не помогало. Этот парень хотел её сломить, и она не могла противостоять ему.  
- Да, - ответил он, глядя в её удивленные глаза. – Я не дурак. Я знал, что ты думала обо мне и что ты думаешь сейчас. Не видел смысла начинать что-либо, ведь ты бы не согласилась. Когда я открыл подарок, я был ошеломлён. Никто еще не заставлял меня так много думать, мечтать... Конечно, я ещё не был уверен, что ты хочешь того же, что и я. Но после… Ты ответила на поцелуй!  
- Особые обстоятельства, - сказала она, наклонившись поближе еще раз, чтобы их не услышали - ты поймал меня под этой проклятой омелой!  
- Поймал… - еще одна издевка, - По традиции было бы достаточно клевка. Это был далеко не клевок.  
- Особые обстоятельства, - повторила она, продолжая позволять его губам касаться уха. Его рука сжала её ногу.  
- Я не знаю, какова твоя цель. Я не собираюсь сдавать Кларка, у меня нет полезной информации для вас, по крайней мере, ничего, чем бы я хотела поделиться, и я не из тех красавиц, по которым ты мог бы сходить с ума от страсти. Кстати, Лана сегодня работает, так почему бы тебе не…  
- Я не хочу Лану, - сказал Лекс, перемещая руку выше. – Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя больше, чем осмелился бы признать. Ты сильная, смелая, умная… И красивая. Ты сказала, что знаешь меня, тогда ты должна знать, чего мне стоит произнести эти слова, - Он слегка коснулся ее шеи губами, так нежно, что она едва смогла почувствовать это.  
- Мне не нужны твои секреты, - прошептал Лекс. – Потому что и ты и я знаем, что в конечном счёте я изучу их и сделаю своими.  
- Я… - начала Хлоя, стараясь вспомнить свои прежние аргументы.  
- Да, - пробормотал он, заглядывая в глаза. И в этот момент она поняла, что должна уйти, потому что если останется на секунду дольше, то согласится на всё, что он скажет.  
- Мне нужно идти, - резко произнесла она, освобождая от его рук. Лекс был на мгновение обескуражен, но быстро пришел в себя. Хлоя схватила свою сумку и направилась к двери. Она знала, что он следует за ней, не стоило проверять,чтобы быть в этом уверенной. Она ускорила шаг и слышала, что Лекс открыл дверь прежде, чем она успела закрыться за ней.  
- Не доверяешь себе поцеловать меня ещё раз? – спросил он, следуя за ней к машине. Хлоя развернулась и поняла, что он даже ближе, чем ей казалось. Он схватил её за руки, как делал раньше.  
- Ты даже не дала мне шанс доказать…  
- Доказать что? – горячо спросила она. – Что хочешь меня? Что любишь меня? То, что это не какая-то уловка, которая сломает жизнь больше, чем это сделал твой отец? Что, Лекс, что?  
- Чтобы доказать, что я хочу тебя не из-за Кларка или моего отца, или моего очередного плана, а потому что… - Лекс остановился и заглянул в её лицо, – ты та, которую я так долго искал. Я не знаю из-за чего: этой атмосферы праздника, поцелуя или просто исходя из моих чувств, я забываю о своей трусости ...я не боюсь быть с тобой!  
- Хоть кто-то из нас не боится, - прошептала Хлоя.  
Лекс вздохнул и взглянул на небо. Через мгновение его взгляд уже изучал ее лицо.  
- Приезжай сегодня вечером в особняк? – тот факт, что он просил, а не приказывал, изменил в ней что-то. – Пожалуйста? –  
Его глаза были полны неуверенности, какую Хлоя в них никогда не видела. Она знала, что должна отказаться и выкинуть из головы и Лекса, и этот день. Но она поняла, что кивает.  
Лекс кивнул в свою очередь.  
- Дай мне пару часов, - затем он пошел к своей машине. Хлоя села в свою, Лекс подождал пока она отъехала и сделал тоже самое.  
Следующие два часа были пыткой для неё. Хлоя возвращалась к их разговору снова и снова, постоянно вспоминая его слова. Она ненавидела свою надежду на то, что он говорил правду. Представить, что в Луторе-младшем осталась хоть капля человечности было трудно. Когда она уже была у двери шотландского особняка, тоснова стала обдумывать своё решение. С чего бы он ждал её в этом месте? Прежде, чем она постучала, дверь открыл пожилой человек, очевидно, ожидавший её. Приняв её пальто, он провел ее к офису Лекса.  
Войдя, она осмотрелась: ничего экстраординарного, но казалось, что было что-то не так. Она не заметила Лекса, пока он не подошёл сзади и не зашептал на ухо.  
- Я тебя поймал, - сказал он. Она задрожала от одной мысли о его близости.  
- Разве? На сколько я помню, я сама решила приехать сюда.  
- Да, но под ложными предлогами, - сказал он тихо. Хлоя была напряжена до предела. Лекс должно быть, чувствовал это, так как обнял её за талию, а затем сказал:  
- Я хотел тебе сказать, что у меня есть козырь в рукаве, чтобы заставить тебя поцеловать меня ещё раз. И ещё. И снова, - говоря это, он осыпал поцелуями её кожу. – Я пришёл к выводу, что ты будешь привыкать верить мне и моим чувствам неизмеримо долго, поэтому решил обратиться к твоей плотской стороне. Потому что я практически уверен, что ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как я тебя.

- И как, позвольте спросить, вы намерены обратиться в моей плотской стороне? - спросила Хлоя, медленно поворачиваясь к нему лицом, но не разрывая объятий.  
Вместо ответа Лекс откинул голову и посмотрел наверх. Следуя его примеру, она сделала тоже самое и ахнула.  
Весь потолок был завещен омелой. Она была повсюду. Буквально. Висела у стропил, ламп ... везде. Она была доставлена из Телона, так как выглядела немного вялой.  
- Достаточно тонко? – спросил он, зарываясь пальцами в её волосы.  
Хлоя улыбнулась, и когда его губы были в нескольких дюймах от нее, она признала:  
- Ты выиграл этот раунд, - затем она преодолела расстояние между ними, закинув руки на его шею. Когда их губы встретились в поцелуе, она поняла, без сомнения, что никогда не сможет смотреть на омелу так, как смотрела раньше.


End file.
